cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chihori Shinami
Chihori Shinami is the main tritagonist of Gewehr Girls und Panzer. She is the field commander and comrade of Wolf team and cadet of Kuromorimine Academy, and the primary ally of Hikari Nishi-Himmel. Chihori is a very beautiful and kind seventeen year old Japanese high school student who is a top cadet at Kuromorimine Girls Academy, where she and all the other students engage in the war game sports known as Shoujuu-Do and Sensha-Do. Being one of the leading students who greatly excels in the sport, she is the commander of Wolf team, the most skilled group of infantry on the Kuromorimine army team. She leads her cadets in fighting numerous fierce matches. Background Chihori Shinami grew up in a village in the countryside of Japan, helping her mother, Maho, and in harvesting crops, while the two of them partake in Maho's favorite past time, flower arrangement, especially after her father dies when she is very young. Chihori attended the Ehime Catholic school, while she helps Maho open a successful florist shop. She grows up Catholic, like her mother, though they both still retain traditional Japanese ways as well. At a young age, she became fascinated with the sport of Shoujuu-Do. She immediately took up the sport once entering Kuromorimine Academy, but Maho was intimidated by the sport and became fearful for her daughter, leading to some tension. However, despite this, Maho still greatly supported her daughter, especially when she excelled in the sport, and it even helped her in flower arrangement. While at the academy, she immediately became one of the several top students there, both in Shoujuu-Do and her other studies. She fights very hard in countless matches and leads her team to numerous victories. As such, she is given the role of commander of the Wolf team, the toughest infantry unit of the team. Along with regularly engaging in Shoujuu-Do, she is also a member of a history club and serves on the student council. She also regularly helps out at the festival and will sometimes work part time at the local cake shop that her friends commonly visit. When Hikari Nishi-Himmel transfers to Kuromorimine Academy, Chihori meets her and immediately becomes her best friend, often engaging in activities with her. When seeing how resistant Hikari is to Shoujuu-Do, Chihori offers to drop the sport herself and take up whatever class Hikari wants so her new friend wouldn't feel alone. When Hikari is threatened with expulsion by the student council if she doesn't take up Shoujuu-Do, Chihori even offers to be expelled along with her. Touched by the lengths her new friend is going to protect her, Hikari joins Shoujuu-Do, the student council placing her in Wolf team. With Hikari now part of Wolf team, Chihori leads the team in helping Kuromorimine Academy's army in countless more matches. Chihori keeps fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes against various other schools, fighting their way to win tournaments that are later revealed to have much higher stakes than previously thought. As such, she becomes an even closer friend to Hikari, the two of them becoming leaders together for their school and winning numerous victories. Overview Appearance Chihori is an extremely beautiful young woman with light tan skin and is of somewhat tall height. She has smooth black hair shaped in a hime cut, with full bangs covering her entire forehead. She has a very slender and comely hourglass figure and has a rather sizable bust as well. Along with her regular school uniform and her Wehrmacht-style battle uniform with Stahlhelm, she also wears a dark red bandana around her neck at all times, while outside of school, she is prone to wearing Kimonos. Personality Chihori is extremely kind, friendly and gentle, and while she is very shy and timid, she is always incredibly helpful and caring. She is always very polite and respectful and shows very friendly kindness towards others. She is very compassionate and considerate, and is extremely helpful to her friends, going to very great lengths to help others and she is very supportive and comforting to others. She is shown to be very shy and even timid at times, being scared easily in public, which leads her to being very reserved, though she will often be more comfortable and fun loving around her friends. She also tends to be somewhat clumsy and is very insecure, often expressing doubts in herself. However, she does work through her insecurities over time. As time goes on, her cheerfulness and love of fun can be a major source of embarrassment to her friends, but she is always very kind and helpful towards others and remains polite, gentle and sweet, while having a very motherly nature towards her team mates. Chihori is still very warm and nurturing towards others, and she also grows to be incredibly playful. While still sensitive, she is still very friendly and helpful towards others. She is also very honorable and sophisticated and she is shown to be very intelligent as well, though still modest and humble. Relationships Hikari Nishi-Himmel Maho Shinami Hanako Tanaka Kiri Hibiki Remi Sasaki Hilde Kiefel Ikumi Nishi-Himmel Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Fighter Category:Pure of Heart Category:Adventurers Category:Military Characters Category:Gunman Category:Altruistic Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Amazons Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Forgivers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hard Workers Category:Shy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Tomboys Category:Cowards Category:Healers Category:Right Hand Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:The Messiah Category:One Man Army Category:Chosen One Category:Authority Category:Loyal Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Determinators Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Enforcers Category:Swordsman Category:Lustful Category:Passionate Learners Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Mentor Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Survivors Category:Wise Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Optimists Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Recurring Category:Honorable Category:Advocates Category:Symbolic Category:In Love Characters